Ugly Betty
by SoCalSucks
Summary: Let's pretend Betty was born ugly. Like, REALLY ugly. Now let's watch as she goes through her life as an invisible freshman girl in Retroville High. Will she make some decisions that will change her life? Or will she stay invisible forever?
1. Stinky Cheese

**Let's pretend Betty was born ugly. Like, REALLY ugly. Now picture her point of view when she's 14 years old. Wait, I think I hear a voice in the audience! Oh, okay. Okay, that person wants to know why I wrote this. Okay, well, it's because there aren't enough stories about Betty. Alrighty, enjoy!**

JNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJN (Got this off of my unofficial lil' sister)

**Ugly Betty **by** XxDoCxX**

_God, I just hated this... I was so... _Undesireable_, as some would call it, but I would just call myself... Well... _Ugly.

I was standing in the hallway of my school, Retroville High. I was a freshman now, but I was still invisible. Still me. I sighed, and opened my locker, only to let out another sigh as stinky cheese rained down on my new shirt.

A few guys were snickering off to the side, pointing and laughing. It was obviously them, because 1) They'd done this everyday since elementary school, and 2) one of them were holding a sign that said, "Look at Betty, I made her smell better with some rotten cheese!"

I sighed again and and brushed off the crumbling bits of cheese off of my chest. My tiny little chest.

"Hey, look, Betty's feeling if anything grew on her chest overnight!" I heard one of the guys roar. I sighed once again and picked up my backpack.

I turned to walk away, walk to my sanctuary, the library, but I ran into a wall of firm muscle. I had just ran into Nick Dean, the captain of the basketball team. And the football team. And the soccer team. And the tennis team. Alright, that's enough. We have to go onto where I talked so smoothly that Nick forgot I was ugly and kissed me.

No, actually, he just looked at me while I babbled. Babbled about nothing, basically.

"Uh... Heh... Ummm... Eh... Err..."

He looked at me like I was crazy, shrugged, and walked away. I sighed, hugging a book to my chest.

It was only later when I realized the book wasn't mine, but Nick's. I had apparently made him drop it, and instead of giving it back, I had clutched it to my chest for dear God.

Uh-oh.


	2. Chastity's Hand

**Ugly Betty **by** XxDoCxX  
Chapter 2**

_As I let go of Chastity's hand, I felt numb, unable to feel anger, remorse. Nothing. Nothing was coming to me..._

I closed the book gently and stared into space. Who knew Nick Dean was a reader? A reader who liked romances, nonetheless... I sighed and tucked the book gently into my backpack, concentrating once again at the dolls sitting on my dresser. I've had those dolls since I was really little, and now.. Now they kinda scared me.

I slid in between the covers and wrapped myself up like a mummy. _Maybe I should try make-up... And then Nick'll notice me..._

**JNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJN**

I walked into school the next day, clutching Nick's book to my chest once again. I strode briskly to my locker, looking around and sniffing the air to see if there was anything smelly in my locker.

Clear.

I twirled the lock and smiled to myself, easing my grip on the book. It slid and fell with a thump, and I bent down, reaching to pick it up. I stood up suddenly, and I felt something collide with the back of my head.

"Oof!" Someone grunted behind me and I whirled around, eyes wide with surprise. I had just banged my head against the handsome face of Nick Dean, the captain of... Umm.. I think I already told you.

Anyway, I was kinda surprised, seeing as I had just rammed my head into... Oops, I'm repeating myself. Okay, well, I looked at Nick, who was massaging his nose, blinking at me as if he had just noticed I was there. I swallowed, leaving my dry throat drier.

I fingered the cover of the book in my hands, and realized it was Nick's. I held it out to him, smiling slightly.

"Here... You dropped it yesterday.."

He took it, still clutching his nose and blinking.

"Thanks," he replied gruffly. He squeezed his nose once and stood up straight. He blinked at me again and turned around, holding his book to his side.

"I'll see you around," I whispered, feeling a pang of sadness suddenly grip my heart. I sighed, knowing that Nick Dean would never notice me. Ever.

But there was one thing I could try, wasn't there? I look at the far end of the hall and focused on a tall blond girl, standing next to a tall brunet boy. They were Jimmy and Cindy. And I was gonna ask one of them for help.


	3. Change of Plans

**Ugly Betty **by **XxDoCxX  
Chapter 3**

I sat in my history class, concentrating hard on the back of the head of the person in front of me. Who in turn happened to be a girl named Liberty Danielle Folfax.

Or plain Libby, but that's not the point.

Anyway, obviously we had the same history class, and ummm... I kinda sat behind her. You know what, scratch that... Anyway, Libby was Cindy's best friend, and she was also quite a nice person and... I'm rambling again.

I sighed and looked down at my desk, focusing on a dot in the top right hand corner. It looked odd, a small bleak black dot in the middle of a vast wasteland that was the desk.

Sighing, I realized that the dot I was describing sounded very much like me...

"Hey, Betty, got a pencil?"

I looked up and saw Libby staring at me, eyebrows raised expectantly. I fumbled around in my backpack and took out a pencil.

"Yeah... Umm... Here."

She smiled at me, took the pencil and turned back around. And then I concentrated on the back of her head once more.

**JNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJN**

_I know Cindy will laugh at me... I know it... She'll laugh and point and then Jimmy will laugh and point... And... Ooh, I can't do this..._

I turned around abruptly, and plunked my big butt down at an abandoned table, at lunch as it's very apparent, and started munching on my pizza, grimacing as Nick flirted endlessly with a flood of cheerleaders.

"Is anyone sitting here?"

Libby stood there, a brown bag in hand, and she smiled at me. I nodded, and then I swallowed the lump of pizza.

"Yes. I mean... No.. Yes... No... Maybe?" Well, I _was_ kinda desperate for human companionship, but I'm not that good at starting conversations...

She laughed and dropped her bag on top of the table.

"I'm guessing nobody's sitting here, so I'm gonna sit my butt down."

Libby smiled at me once more before opening her bag.

"You don't have many friends, do you?"

I shook my head, and lowered my gaze to look at my soda can. _190 calories. Hmm.. Maybe I should get juice from now on..._

"Betty?" I snapped my gaze back up and saw Libby looking at me, a confused look on her face. I smiled awkwardly and nodded.

"You don't talk either, do you?"

I shook my head, but caught myself and said, "Well.. There's no one to talk to, so I just resort to nodding and shaking my head..."

She laughed and smiled, and then she waved to someone in the lunch line.

"So... I saw you looking at Nick Dean... Got a secret you're dying to yell out?"

I stared at her, surprised. I was sure no one had seen me ogle Nick... But I guess I wasn't careful enough.

"Well.. No... Not really, I mean... Well.. Maybe... I dunno."

She laughed, as she kept doing, and looked at me with a baffled look on her face.

"You confuse me, Betty. But I like that."

I smiled and took another bite out of my pizza. Libby looked at me once and said, "You got a crush on Nick, I know it. You need some help, girl? I have a feeling you never had a boyfriend before."

I shrugged and munched on a french fry as Sheen, Libby's boyfriend, came and sat down next to her.

"Hey, Libsalicious."

"Sheen, I told you not to call me that."

"Okay, my Ultra Queen."

"Or that."

"Princess?"

"No."

"Mistress of Funk?"

"Hmm... No."

"Apple?"

"N-- What?"

"You know, like 'Apple of my Eye'."

"Eh... No."

"How about Frank?"

"_What_?"

"Just throwin' it out there," he said, raising his hands innocently.

I watched them converse, one after the other, and sudden realized something.

"You guys have this conversation every time, don't you?"

Well, it _was_ a start.

Libby looked at me, smiling.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Well.. Just by the way you guys seem to be so comfortable with it. I mean, if it was the first time, you might actually get mad at Sheen for coming up with such stupid names."

Libby laughed and Sheen let out a cry of protest, but shut up as soon as Libby gave him a quick peck on the lips. I felt my face grow red, seeing as I had never actually _seen_ public displays of affection right in front of me.

"Hey, Betty, wanna hang out sometimes? Maybe at the mall or something?"

I looked at Libby, searching to see if maybe someone had the guts to make her prank me. Seeing no suspicious behavior, I shrugged, a smile playing at my lips.

"We'll see."

**JNJNJN (Author's Note Time) JNJNJN**

A/N: Alrighty guys, this is the end of the chapter, anywho, I know you guys are thinking, "What? Why Libby and Sheen? Where's Jimmy and Cindy?"

Just so you know, I've decided the less major characters need some time in the spotlight, so I changed my mind. Besides, this is what that scary little plot bunny wanted me to write.

(Just so you know, it's right behind me and pointing a gun at me head. But since it can't read English, it has no idea I'm telling you this. Anyway, as soon as you can, please call the cops. PLEASE.)


	4. Only Fools Believe In Magic

**Ugly Betty **by** XxDoCxX  
Chapter 4**

Looking into the mirror in my bathroom, I studied my face intently, perhaps that maybe if I looked long enough, I'd suddenly become gorgeous. But believing in magic was for fools, and I was no fool. Well, maybe I was, but whatever...

I flipped my bangs back, the kind that flops down over one eye and unless you had it the right length, it looked stupid. And on me, it looked stupid. I pushed the skin around on my face, sticking my tongue out as I felt my oily skin rub my fingers.

Staring ahead, I looked at my hazel-ish eyes, hoping that one day, I wouldn't look so ugly. My eyes were actually the best feature of my face, my whole body. But I guess one thing doesn't do anything.

I grunted in disgust, grabbing my toothbrush and squeezing a liberal amount of toothpaste on it.

I smiled at my reflection, and then jammed the toothbrush into my mouth. _I'll ask Libby if she can help me pick some nice clothes out... If my mom will let me have some money, that is..._

**JNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJN**

"Yo, wassup, Betty? Ready to go and see if we can make you look like Beyonce?"

I looked timidly at Libby, who was wearing Sheen draped on her like he was a coat. I smiled and nodded, walking ahead so I wouldn't have to watch them be all lovey-dovey.

"So where to first, Libby?"

I looked over my shoulder, only to see Libby with her face attached to Sheen's. I felt my face grow red, I was _way_ not used to this.

"Libby?" I repeated, louder this time, and she looked at me, a look of annoyance plastered on her face. "Sorry, but I was wondering where we were going to first."

Her expression softened, maybe because she realized that I was a friendless loser and in desperate need of attention. "Why don't we try Hollister or something?"

I nodded, smiling. I faced forward again, but couldn't help but notice there was a loud smacking/sucking noise behind me.

Then I smiled again.

**JNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJN**

"So what do you think now, Betty? Did I make you look like a pop princess or what?"

I looked down at myself, wearing such different clothes than I was used to. I was wearing a dark red t-shirt that read, "Seriously, WTF?" Under that was my new jeans, ones that fit snugly against my thighs and butt, and it kinda felt good to wear these new clothes.

"Well, I wouldn't say pop princess really, more like a relaxed teen enjoying life," I finally replied when I was done staring at myself in amazement.

"Well, that's good. I'm happy that you're happy." Libby smiled at me and looked at Sheen, who in turn was staring at her with a funny look.

"What is it Sheen?"

"Nothing. It's just... I love it when you help people. You are so _hot_."

Then they started making out, right in front of me, me feeling very lonely and out of place. Then I saw something that made that all disappear.

It was Nick, and he was roaming he halls of the mall with a girl, a girl I remember very well. We kinda were friends in first grade, and since I don't really have many friends, I would remember her easily.

It was Brittany.

She was one of those girls who complained about their increasing weight, even if they were about 80 pounds. And seeing her with Nick broke me down, it broke my heart.

When Libby finally decided enough was enough with Sheen, she stopped and looked at me. Apparently I was really pale, because the next thing I know, Libby had asked, "Are you okay, Betty? You look really pale..."

I snapped my gaze back to her and Sheen and forced a smile. "Yeah.. I'm fine."

Then Sheen looked at me and smiled. "Why don't we have a practice conversation? I could play Nick, and you could play.. Well... You."

Libby smiled widely nodding so enthusiastically that I knew I had to do it.

**JNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJN(Author's Note Time)JNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJN**

Alrighty, well, that's the end of this chappie. Anywho, I guess I made Sheen a little OOC, because he doesn't seem as hyper as usual. Anyway, umm... Please review, cuz it'll make my day.

(Okay, thanks to some people I've gotten rid of that plot bunny. Well, now there's another one, and it's scarier than the first.. Oh my God, it can READ! It's grabbing jbfkjd my asdgh throatjkknbjks df... helpSGDklng)


	5. That One Picture

**Author's note before we begin the chapter:** Here's a verse from a song I really like that's directed exactly at Dcity. 'Kay?

Just for the record,  
The weather today is slightly sarcastic with a good chance of :  
A. Indifference  
or  
B. Disinterest in what the critics say

**Alright, I'm done with that. Here's the actual story _some_ people came here to actually _read._**

**JNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJNJN**

**Ugly Betty **by **XxDoCxX  
Chapter 5**

In my house, we had set up a nice little table for this practice conversation, and I was sitting expectantly there, waiting for Sheen to finally come out of the bathroom. He had stopped at his house and gotten a few things, but I had no idea what they were.

"Well, girls, what do you think?"

Sheen had just stepped out of the bathroom, his black hair slick back in a mafioso type of way, and he was wearing the traditional Nick-wear. Except Nick had stopped dressing that way when he got to 8th grade, but whatever...

Libby stepped up to Sheen/Nick and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for doing this, Sheen."

He smiled and held onto Libby for a second before taking something out of his pocket.

It was a picture, one that was on regular paper, and the same size as those big rectangular sheets. The picture was of Nick's face, badly fuzzed out, most likely since Sheen had somehow copied his picture from a yearbook and blown it up by ten on his computer.

He taped the picture to his face, adjusting it so that the holes he had cut for the eyes and mouth was in the right place.

"Alrighty, I'm ready. You ready, Betty?" He stopped and laughed, snorting out, "Hahahaha, I'm rhyming all over the place!"

Libby raised an eyebrow and settled herself on the couch, taking out a notebook and preparing to take some notes.

"Well, start talking already," she directed me, pointing her pen as if it were a sword. I swallowed, looking straight at that picture of Nick taped onto Sheen's face.

"Umm... Hi... I'm Betty."

Sheen smiled, making the picture crinkle and replied in an obviously fake deep voice. "Hey."

"Umm... Well... I was... I was kinda..."

Libby laid a hand on my shoulder, and she said, "Too much stuttering."

I nodded, concentrating once more on Sheen/Nick's face.

"Start over," commanded Libby.

"Hi, Nick.. I'm Betty."

Sheen looked at me and replied again in his fake deep voice. "Hey."

"So, Umm... I was wondering that maybe we could hang out sometimes..."

"Sounds cool."

"So, umm.. Wanna hang out sometime?"

"I dunno... Maybe."

"My place?"

"Sure. I guess."

"At six?"

"I'll check my calendar."

Sheen/Nick nodded at me in that boy-nod-to-say-something way and stood up, walking over to the couch. He sat down next to Libby, ripping off the picture.

"Hey, Betty," called out Libby. "Why don't you come to my house early tomorrow and I can fix you up with some make-up before we go to school, aight?"

I nodded, picking up the picture and studying it. This was going on my wall tonight.


	6. B89

**A/N: Okay, Dcity, just so you know, I don't really care if you're reading this or not, but thanks for saying I "improved". That means absolutely nothing to me. (I'm smiling at you right now.)**

**Ugly Betty **by **XxDoCxX  
Chapter 6**

I was scared. Very very scared. Scared at the thought of entering my school with such unfamiliar stuff caked to my face. I had gone to Libby's house this morning like she had suggested, and she had immediately taken me to her room and started applying make-up generously to my face. And I had sat there, not saying a word because I knew nothing of what she was using.

"Hey, Betty, looking good."

I looked over to where Sheen had just nodded at me and then draped his arm over Libby. I smiled awkwardly and continued walking to my locker.

When I got there, I saw Nick standing a few feet away, leaning against the wall.

I approached him, placing a hand on my arm, just as goosebumps began appearing.

"Hey... Nick."

He peered at me, his bangs falling down over his eyes. He flipped them back with no hands and looked at me even closer.

"What did you do to your face?"

I stayed silent, surprised he had noticed anything.

"It's make-up, what do you think?"

He shrugged and leaned his head back onto the wall. I looked at his eyes, those chocolate brown eyes I had dreamed off for so long...

"So why'd you come to talk to me?"

His voice surprised me, since I had only heard him talk to other people and never me.

"Umm... Actually.." _Come on, you can do it! Ask him on a date, ask him on a date!_

"I was wondering why you were akways near my locker."

_Dammit._

"My lockers B89. Right over there." He pointed to a locker a few spots away from mine, and then leaned back on the wall.

"Oh. Umm.. So..." _Okay, you can do it this time... You can do it!_

"You know what, I gotta go. I'm late for remedial En-- I mean, I'm late for a class."

I had just opened my mouth, and it hung open, me knowing I looked like a retard.

As Nick walked away, he looked back over his shoulder, then he turned so he was walking backwards.

"Actually, to tell you the truth, you looked better without make-up."

I touched my face, feeling a barrage of goosebumps climb up and down my arms. Had Nick Dean just complimented me? Or was he only joking, making fun of me like everyone else?

I kept standing there like and idiot, and it was only after the bell rang that I realized I was still touching my face, my mouth still hanging open.


	7. The Note

**Ugly Betty **by **XxDoCxX  
Chapter 7**

"Everyone get up, we're changing seats today, because _some_ people, CANNOT manage to keep their mouths shut during class," hissed Mr. Baker, the ninth grade Science teacher. He was glaring at a certain trio, one that contained a green eyed blond, a brunette, and an anorexic blond girl. (Okay, well, she's not really anorexic, but she seems like it...)

I stood up quickly, picking up my stuff and walking to the back of the room. As I was studying the poster of the anatomy of a frog, I noticed someone burst into the classroom, clutching a piece of paper and waving it at Mr. Baker's face.

Oh my lord, it's Nick Dean. And what's this? He was walking toward me, Mr. Baker putting the piece of paper onto his desk...

"Hey, what's up?"

At first I thought Nick was talking to someone else, someone next to me, but when I realized no one _had_ been standing next to me, I looked at him and swallowed. "Hi."

He nodded and leaned against the wall, his black floppy hair landing back on top of his head.

"So why are you here?" I managed to ask, my mind racing for possible explanations.

He peered at me under with those chocolate brown eyes of his, and I drowned in them as if they were pools of chocolate syrup... Okay, well, I know that's kinda weird, but I find chocolate syrup very romantic. Shut up.

"I got transferred from Fryer's class... He said I got good enough for regular classes..."

Regular classes? Does that mean Nick Dean is mentally retarded?"

"... Because I've been failing pretty much every class since 3rd grade and now I need to take remedial everything."

Oh, now that explains it.

"Excuse me, Miss Quinlain?" I looked up to see Mr. Baker, red in the face and fuming. "I've been repeating your name for five minutes. Now come sit down in the middle of row C."

I smiled awkwardly, both at Nick and Mr. Baker and went to sit down at my seat.

"Now Mr. Dean, come sit down in the middle of Row D, right next to Miss Quinlain here."

Whoa. Life _does_ work in mysterious ways...

As Nick settled into his seat, he nodded at me and said, "Got a pencil?"

I nodded, smiling as I handed him a stubby old pencil I had kept in my backpack for practically centuries, okay not centuries, decades... And for a split second, I thought I saw Nick Dean smile at me, a first for anybody since Nick never smiled.

Practically giddy with joy, I jumped about in my seat (Well, it seemed like I was jumping.) doing my very best to concentrate on what Mr. Baker was saying. (Yeah right, more like concentrating on trying to watch what Nick was doing!)

Anyway, I scribbled away on a piece of looseleaf paper, and finally managed to register what the teacher was talking about.

Then a note flew in my direction, landing directly on my lap. I fumbled as I opened it, wondering who it was from.

_hey got a paper? - N_

I looked over at Nick, and he actually smiled a real smile at me.

_nice try. if you didnt have any paper, how would you have sent this note? - B_

I threw it back at him, and jerked my attention back to what Mr. Baker was saying. A moment later, the note flew back into my lap, and I opened it hurriedly, a smile playing at my lips.

_well maybe this is my last one. - N _

I picked up my pencil, eager to write a reply.

_maybe. but i doubt it. i dont really care, ill give you the paper. - B_

I folded it neatly into a tiny square, drawing my wrist back to throw the note back at Nick. It landed with a tiny _thunk_ on Nick's desk, and I looked immediately at Mr. Baker, making sure he hadn't heard or seen anything.

Lucky so far.

Nick had already opened the note by this point, and he was reading it, a twitch at his lips. He scribbled on the meager piece of paper with his ballpoint pen and got ready to throw it back. But the person behind him tapped his shoulder at the last second, and Nick twisted, the note falling miserably on the ground. And Mr. Baker just so happened to be walking by, checking on everybody.

He opened the note, smirking at what it said, and he looked at the two of us, me trying to keep a blush from taking over my face, and Nick glaring at the person behind him.

"You two, go to the detention hall after school. Tell Mrs. Bell that I sent you there."

Uh-oh, detention! But more importantly, what did Nick say in the note?


	8. Detention Tension

**Ahh, Dcity. It's okay. Don't get all in a hissy fit because for once no one cares what you're saying. I know that what your saying is a load of BS, because for once, I know I'm doing a good job on this. Sure it's really short, and sure it's mostly meant for teenage girls, but nevertheless I _am_ doing a pretty good job with this story. Now, I could take the cowardly way and just stop all anonymous reviews, but that wouldn't be fair for the other anonymous reviewers, and I could also block you for your actual account. But no, I'm not going to, because I'm not like some people that I know, namely you, who won't even write any stories for other people to BS. There's also the fact that you usually use anonymous reviews so authors cannot reply to them. Now who's the coward here, Dcity, and who's the one full of it?**

**Ugly Betty **by** XxDoCxX  
Chapter 8**

I was deep in thought as I walked slowly to the detention hall, a minute's walk away since my last class was P.E., all the way in the other side of the school.

_What did that note say? _I wondered, my brain spinning, my world spinning at the probabilities of what it might've been... _What if he was asking me on a date? Or what if he was pranking me? Ooh, why do I care so much about what he thinks?_

"Hey, watch where you're going," shouted someone in front of me. Apparently I had run into this person, this incedibly buff and handsome... Nick Dean. He must've been heading to the detention hall using my same route... Geez, we're just being thrown together like crazy. It's almost as if the universe is telling us we're meant for each other...

Nah, scratch that... He was just walking to detention like me, a mere coincidence. But what if...? Gahhh, I have to stop thinking...

"Betty, are you alright?" asked Nick, his face merely inches from mine. I jumped back, surprised.

"Uh.. Yeah, I'm fine... I was just thinking, that's all."

He smiled at me, his straight white teeth twinkling under the school's hallway lights. "Okay."

We started walking again, heading toward the detention hall, discussing how long we'd have to be there.

"I'm betting at least an hour," I exclaimed, using Hollywood movies and TV as my guideline. Nick chuckled and he pointed out, "It was just a note. We're gonna be there for 20 minutes tops."

I blushed, realizing the logic in his explanation. "Oh."

"Hey, don't be embarrassed. I had a feeling you were a good girl. You never got in trouble before, did you?"

I shook my head, my eyes concentrating on the pukey colored tiles underneath my feet.

"Hey, can we talk after detention?" Nick's voice sounded so hopeful, hopeful to talk... To_ me_.

I looked at him, my eyes wide open. I opened my mouth to reply, but then... Mrs. Bell stepped out of the detention room, glaring at the two of us.

"You can deal with your social stuff _after_ detention. Now go find desks and shut up for the next twenty minutes."

Nick gave me a look that screamed, _Told ya. _He smirked at me and sat down at the desk all the way in the back. I followed him and sat next to him.

"So what, you were right," I whispered. "But that doesn't mean anything." I ended my sentence with what I hoped was a coy smile. He smirked at me again and fumbled for something in his pocket. He drew out a small scrap of paper, wrote something on it, and raised an eyebrow before tossing it at me.

_sure it does. it means that im a bad boy_

I blushed, and scribbled a reply.

_what kind of bad boy?_

I had taken a major risk in writing that, but I knew I had to do it. I waited with bated breath, my heartbeat thumping loudly in my ears.

_depends on the situation._

Nick was looking at me expectantly, his thick black eyebrow raised once more. I took a shallow breath and folded the note, tucking it into my pocket.

* * *

Twenty minutes had gone by way too fast, and I was anxious to get on the phone with Libby and tell her everything. Hmm, I guess she's my friend now, how nice... 

"Hey, can I talk to you?"

Nick ran up to me, grabbing my arm gently and pulling me back. He let go quickly, and I thought I saw a blush creep up his neck and onto his cheeks. But that all disappeared when he blinked and began staring at me.

"Umm... I was actually wondering..."

I peered at him curiously, noticing something unusual.

"Wondering... If..."

"What is it?"

"Well..."

"Hey, actually, I've been meaning to ask you," I said, saving Nick from whatever trouble he seemed to be in. "What was it that you wrote on the note. The one Mr. Baker took away?"

He stared at me, a blush apparent on his face... Maybe the blush was for me... Maybe...

"Umm, actually, I've been trying to tell you about that... That's actually what I was talking about.."

Then suddenly Mr. Baker stuck his head out of the door next to us, and it turned out that we had stopped to talk in front of his classroom.

"Go home, you delinquents!"

He paused before letting out an angry sigh and closing the door.

"Well, I guess we have to go home now," exclaimed Nick, suddenly happy, almost as if Mr. Baker had saved him from doing something so outrageously stupid, it would ruin his life. Or maybe that was just my imagination.


	9. Mr London

**I don't have to care to reply.**

**Ugly Betty **by** XxDoCxX  
Chapter 9**

_I was wearing a beautiful red dress, one that matched my blushingly red lips exactly. I was full of anxiety, so nervous as I approached the ballroom, blinking lights hanging everywhere._

_Nick walked up to me, his shirt just barely open at the front so I could see his toned chest. Ooh, he had a nice tan..._

_"Would you like to dance, milady?" asked Nick in a gentle voice. I thought I'd die of excitement, but I managed to nod and hold his hand as he led me down to the dance floor._

_The music was old, a waltz. But Nick, he danced perfectly. And I mean that. His dancing was without flaw. It was amazing. Not just the dancing, but everything._

_"Please, Betty, my darling, stare into my eyes with yours so I may drown in them. Drown in them as if they were caramel.."_

_My breath caught in my throat; it had to be a dream._

_"Nick?" He looked at me with kind eyes, those eyes I wanted to... Ooh, okay, I'm getting ahead of myself._

_"Yes, my dear?"_

_I stayed silent for a moment, then leaned forward so my mouth was by his ear._

_"Kiss me."_

_Then I leaned back so I could see his reaction. His reaction of... Not anger... Not even surprise... But what I would say was love. DUDE. This has _got_ to be a dream._

_"Of course, my love, and do call me Nicholas."_

_Then he kissed me, his soft, pale lips on mine, and I melted in his arms, almost as if I was a chocolate bar, or perhaps an ice cream cone left in the sun. Or I could just say I melted._

* * *

_Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep_-SLAM. I shook my head as I sat up in my bed, almost unaware that everything that had hapened in my dream, was, well, a _dream_. 

"Ugghh..." I just groaned as I lifted myself off of my bed and into the bathroom. Why do good things only happen in dreams?

* * *

"Hey, Betty, what's up with you? You don't look too hot." Libby walked toward me as I began opening my locker. Her concern delighted me, but I couldn't let her see that. 

I gave her a half-smile and twiddled the lock on my locker. "I'm fine. I think it's just because of this bad dream I had last night."

_Would I call that bad or good?_ I thought as Sheen walked up to Libby and buried his face in her neck.

"Hey, baby, what's going on?"

She giggled and wrapped her arms around his. "Nothing."

"Mmm, you smell good."

"Well, excuse me while I go swoon."

Sheen laughed and kissed Libby's cheek, and I smiled, smiled at the two people I knew who actually seemed to be in love.

"How are Jimmy and Cindy?" I asked nonchalantly. Libby's and Sheen's smiles faded, and I stood there like a fool. "What?"

"Well," started Sheen. "They're not doing so well on the relationship part, if you know what I mean." Libby slapped his arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" Libby glared at him and then forced a smile on her face.

"They're having some minor trouble."

_She sounds like the voice on the PA system whenever something goes wrong..._

"Oh. Well, maybe we could go talk to them."

Libby and Sheen exchanged looks, looks that made me feel stupid. "Umm, actually, never mind. I have to get to class, anyway."

Another forced smile, and then I walked off, off into someone's back.

"Oy! Watch it!" The voice belonged to a boy about my height standing in front of me holding onto a piece of paper. He turned around and glared at me for a moment, but then it turned into a benign smile. He was wearing a sky blue button up shirt, and beige slacks. When I looked down, I saw his black shined up shoes. Ones you wore on special occasions. His strawberry blond hair tumbling down onto his forehead, I was lost in his evergreen eyes.

"Oh, hello. I'm Charles. Nice to meet you," Charles said with his hand extended toward me. How someone could change moods so fast was beyond me, but I shook his hand and replied as politely as I could.

"Hi. Are you new here?" Foolish of me to ask; he had a British accent and this was Texas.

He smiled at me and hitched up his backpack, a black leather Jansport. "Yes. I moved here from London a few days ago. I'm... I'm having some trouble with finding my class. Could you.. Could you help me?"

I nodded and took the schedule from his hand, brushing mine against it as I did so. A tingle flew threw my fingers, and I blushed.

"Is everything alright? Your cheeks are reddened. Perhaps you have a fever... Maybe I should walk with you to the infirmary."

"Infirmary?" I asked, genuinely puzzled.

"Oh, yes... You call them... Hmm... _Nurses_, yes..."

"Oh."

"Yes."

"Umm, well, I feel fine... It's just... Let's go to class."

"Well, if you insist, Miss..?"

"Call me Betty."

"Betty," he repeated. "Would that perhaps be shortened for Beatrice?"

_Damn, how did he know?_

"Umm.. Yeah. But don't tell anyone," I whispered back while taking another look at his schedule. _Amazing, he had four classes with me. It's just French and Drama I don't have..._

"So how are you settling into Retroville?" I asked, attempting to make some small talk.

"Well, my mum and I moved into our house quite easily, and I'm having no trouble meeting such nice people at school."

I smiled and walked on, all the way to the back of school where math with Ms. Ramiro was held.

"And I think I'm starting to like it here, although the heat bothers me at night." He stopped and grabbed my arm.

"Listen, I know we just met, but I was wondering if maybe we could go out tonight... Because you were so nice."

I blushed, my whole face and neck turning beet red. "Umm... Umm... Umm..."

"Think about it. Then you can decide. Here's my phone number. Call me as soon as you can."

The he left me standing there, so startled at being asked out by him. Crap. I've never been on a date before.


	10. Playing Hooky

**Ugly Betty **by **XxDoCxX  
Chapter 10**

I walked into Science class slowly, fingering the paper Charles had given me. _Should I? Should I not? Should I? Should I not?_

The chant in my mind was interrupted when I saw Charles waving at me from next to my seat. "Holy shit," I whispered. This wasn't gonna be very good for me.

I sat down quickly, averting my gaze from anyone either side of me. Charles seemed confused, but he shrugged curtly and opened his notebook. I peeked at Nick on the other side of me and sighed as he wasn't looking at me either.

Had I done something wrong by talking to Charles? It wasn't my fault I walked into him, and talked to him, and been nice to him, and gotten his phone number...

Well, maybe if I wasn't so nice...

"Excuse me, Miss Quinlain, could you please pay attention to me when I'm talking?" whined Mr. Baker. My face flushed and I swallowed, feeling nothing slide down my throat.

"Umm.. Okay."

He sneered at me, like most teachers here do, and turned back to the board. A note landed on my desk and I snatched it off immediately.

_What seems to be the problem, Beatrice? You seem distracted today... Please don't tell me you're getting sick, because I would blame myself.. -Charles_

I looked at Nick and seeing him look down at his notebook, I scribbled a reply to Charles's note and threw it back. It came sailing toward my desk a few moments later, and caught in the heat of the note-passing, I didn't take the necessary precautions before reading it.

_Well, I'm glad you're not sick. Because that would ruin my chances of going out with you tonight! -Charles_

I heard big clomping footsteps beside my desk and I looked up slowly.

"Passing notes again, are we? That's two days in a row, Miss Quinlain. And you Nick Dean. You too."

He had thought I was passing notes with Nick! Oh crap.

* * *

I walked the halls alone, looking up now and then to make sure I wouldn't run into someone. But I guess I need to look up more frequently because I ran into Charles.

_What the heck is he doing here after school?_

"Oh, Betty, hello. What a coincidence. Listen, I'm sorry I got you in trouble today; first day in school and I'm already the king of mischief! Really, I'm sorry."

He grabbed my arm and pulled me over to the side where all the lockers were.

"You know, we can just leave right now if you want."

I opened my mouth, but he laid a hand on top. "Shh, no need for talking. Now let's go and have some fun."

Charles pulled me along, not bothering for my reply. What's the point of saying 'if I want' if he wasn't going to really listen to me? I'm in major trouble now...

* * *

"Now Betty, it's rather beautiful outside, isn't it. How come you seem so forlorn all the time? You're really starting to make me feel depressed. And you don't talk much either. Are you having trouble using your brain?"

Moving aside the fact that what he just said was kind of insulting, he kept babbling on like the ego-maniac he turned out to be.

"Would you like to sit down?" He pulled me down on a log, unaware of the yelp I'd let out when I sat on a knob. "Comfortable, aren't we?"

I shook my head slowly and looked at him with a pained expression.

"No? Well, how about we sit on the grass?"

Damn, these were new jeans... He pulled me down onto the damp grass and sat down himself, making sure to lay out a blanket. _Where did that come from?_

"Let's talk," he said cheerfully. "How do you like Retroville? Tell me, do you really enjoy it here? Do you think I would enjoy it here?"

Charles brushed aside a curl of his strawberry blond hair and stared at me, a smile wide on his face. Then, not bothering for a reply, he leaned forward and pushed his lips on mine. I tried to push him off, but he pinned me down onto the wet ground and shoved his tongue into my mouth.

"Mmpphh!" I managed to let out. He was pretty much smothering me, so I couldn't do much. He continued moving his tongue inside my mouth, then I felt a hand creep up my thigh...

"Stop!"

He froze, then detached himself from me. I looked around him and saw Nick. He had a wild expression on his face and then he was charging toward Charles, tackling him so _he_ was the one pinned and then began punching wildly.

I felt a hand flutter up to my mouth, covering it just as I let out a gasp. _Oh crap, Nick is gonna kill him_.

Then suddenly I was up, up and pulling on Nick. "Stop! Stop!"

After what seemed like and eternity, I felt Nick stand up, shoving my arms aside. He spat on Charles, and then turned to glare at me.

"You... You..."

Nick couldn't seem to get the words out, so I laid a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry," I whispered. "I don't know what happend."

An awkward silence fell on us, then Nick sprinted in the other direction. I took a look at Charles's mashed up face, and smirked. Then I turned to walk home.


	11. Groin Kicking

**Ugly Betty **by** XxDoCxX  
Chapter 11 **

Having to go to school the next day was a nightmare. Literally, it felt like I was in a cruel joke, starring me as the prankee. It did _not_ feel good. Not at all.

"Hey, Betty, why the long face?"

I stared at Libby. She was smiling, her face bright as she squeezed Sheen's hand.

"It's nothing," I mumbled back, my feelings washing over me as I watched Libby and Sheen muzzle each others' necks. For some reason I kept thinking of Nick, and how great it would be if we could be just like Libby and Sheen. But dreams will never become reality for me, since whatever I wish for never happens.

"Actually," I sighed to Libby as Sheen opened his locker, "There _is_ something."

Libby looked at me, puzzled, then pulled me away from Sheen. He shrugged and walked over to where Carl had been standing, leaving up completely alone. Did she know about what had happened with me and Charles? And about how Nick had interrupted?

"Is it about Nick?" she asked quietly, "Because it seems like it. Today... He didn't come to school."

"What?" I gasped, "No!"

Libby nodded slowly and peered at me in curiousity. "It _did_ involve Nick, didn't it?"

I shrugged and slid to the ground, falling onto the ground with a small thump. I sat on the ground for a long time, and for no apparent reason, but it felt good. It felt good to be off my feet and away from everything, even _if_ Libby was talking about Nick.

"You know what? I messed it all up. Big time."

She sat down beside me, taking a little bag of M&M's out of her backpack. She offered some, but I declined, burying my head in my arms.

"How did you mess up?" she asked quietly. Her expression was solemn, but soft. A dreamy look replaced the one filled with intensity she usually had, and I couldn't help but stare. Soon, an uncomfortable silence filled the air, and she turned towards me, catching me watching her. But she only smiled.

"I... I..."

Images of Charles and the way he had done those things remained in my mind, imprinted there so it would never come out. Charles was awful. He was shockingly awful. And it disgusted me. But Nick... His chivalry was amazing. No one ever knew he could be like that. And I messed it up. It was all my fault.

"I messed up," I repeated, "Big time."

Libby seemed uncaring that I had no explained to her fully, and she went back to crunching M&M's, watching Sheen as he talked, quite excitedly and with his hands, to Carl. I watched her gaze continually, because constantly it moved, from one place to another. First it was Sheen and Carl, then Brittney and Butch, then Bolbi and Oleander, then... Charles.

Libby snorted at the sight of the newcomer, and I stared at her, puzzled. She noticed this and turned to me, shrugging.

"Sorry.. It's just that.. You know that guy?" she said, pointing at Charles. I nodded as she continued. "He moved her because he did something really bad. From what I heard, he raped a girl back in England, but the girl got into a coma, and the police couldn't figure anything out... So he and his family moved here, of all places, to start over again."

This was all news to me. Shocking, but not surprising, news. The nerve of Charles.. He had _raped_ a girl? How dare he? How could he not have any respect for females?

I stood up suddenly, stomping over to where Charles was chatting up some unsuspecting girl. He smiled often and I stared in amazement at his brilliantly white teeth. How could God give someone so horrible something so good?

As I strode nearer to where Charles was, I felt this compelling need to slap him. But I didn't. Instead, I kicked him in the groin. He doubled over in pain and I smiled, feeling totally evil.

"Charles," I whispered, kneeling down next to where he was panting for breath, "Next time you do something like that, I'll cut it off."

Whoa. Where did that come from? I could hardly believe myself as I smiled and nodded at Charles before walking back to where Libby was sitting on the ground, bag of M&M's in her hand.

"Wow," she gasped, smiling, "That was... Awesome."

I bit my bottom lip and looked at her, my eyes wide. "You think so?"

Libby nodded and stood up, dusting off her bottom. Then she picked up her backpack, shouldering it before looking at me expectantly.

"Come on, we gotta go." I stared her, puzzled, but then she said, "Nick?"

And I got it. I suddenly got it. I was going to go after Nick.


End file.
